expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Favours
'The dowager Kyre in Eoforwic has bestowed tokens of her love on three of her past suitors, but each has abandoned her in turn. Kyre has asked you to retrieve the favours for her, promising a far greater reward for your help.' Lady Favours is a sidequest you can find in the city of Eoforwic (York), by speaking to a woman in red named Kyre. She will ask a favour of you, and so begins your quest. * Selecting "Your beauty paints the whole town..." '''loses morale' with conceited followers, but gains morale with open minded ones.'' * Selecting "One day I will lead..." '''loses morale' with peaceful followers.'' * Selecting "I'll do my very best..." '''gains morale' with cooperative followers, but loses morale with independent ones.'' Collecting the items You are tasked with retrieving three items that she gave to three men she knew as they have since forgotten about her. They are located in York, Scarborough, and Perth, so there is quite some travelling to do. The items can be retreived in any order and all can be given back at the same moment York - White Glove Hildmer can be located on other side of the wall from Kyre, sweeping in the streets. Talk to him to acquire the white glove. * Selecting "Good day, friend..." '''gains morale' with open minded followers, but loses morale with conceited ones.'' * Selecting "Lets skip the pleasantries..." '''gains morale' with conceited followers, but loses morale with open minded ones.'' * Selecting "i'm willing to pay for..." '''gains morale' for peaceful followers, but loses morale for greedy ones.'' * Selecting "Just give us the white..." 'gains morale' for greedy followers, but ''loses morale for peaceful followers.'' Return the glove to Kyre for 1 Skill Point. When you ask the fair lady why she couldn't get the glove herself, she replies that is not on speaking terms with him. Scarborough - Faerie Ring The Poet named Osgyth can be found near a house close to the cliffside in Scarborough. When you ask about her ring, he will tell you that he sold the ring the previous summer to a merchant. When you report the news that the Poet no longer has her ring, you can either: *With Medium Sense, you can lie to her that the poet is already if not killed already. *Promise to kill the poet is not already dead. *Tell her of the poet's demise in case you did kill him. *Refuse to kill the poet. She will ask you again to avenge her loss of the ring. If refused a second time, she will run to her house and slam the door shut, which means that you completed the quest, see the second reward. 'Perth - Woden's Horn' The Bear is located south-west from the ferryman in Perth. You can gain Woden's Horn by: # Buying it from him for 500 valuables # Fighting him # Passing a Level 3 Diplomacy check Note: If he suspects that you intend to lay with Kyre then he will automatically attack you, along with some others civilians. Dinner with Kyre After retreiving the items, a male player character will be invited for dinner. If you have a love interest at this point, he or she will lose one point of morale when you accept the invitation. After dinner, she will invite you her bedroom. If you sleep with her, your love interest will lose 5 morale. You will also lose a point in reputation with Northumbria and may suffer a wound to the groin as well. You can refuse the offer and still gain the charm she has made from the two items you have collected for her. Rewards * 7-8 skill points (1 for each item and 5 five for completing the quest). * Kyre's Favour which has 5% chance that you gain an extra attack when you perform a normal attack. Category:Quests Category:Side quests